toontownccfandomcom-20200213-history
Trap
A toon can obtain this track by either picking it as a starter gag, or gathering two training points and unlocking the track. Trap gags are unique because they are the only gag that can only work if Lure is being used with them. Trap gags do not have an accuracy, but they are dependent on the accuracy of Lure. For a Trap gag to be placed, the cog must be un-lured and must not have any current trap gag placed in front of the cog. Once Lure hits successfully and Trap is activated, if the cog is not defeated from that amount of damage then the cog steps back (un-lured) immediately. The Trap gag track does the most base damage out of all gag tracks. Trap is the second gag used in a cog battle. There are eight gags in the Trap track: * Banana Peel * Rake * Spring Board * Marbles * Quicksand * Trap Door * Wrecking Ball * TNT Only one Trap gag can be used on a cog until the current Trap gag is activated. If another toon uses a Trap gag on a cog that already has a Trap gag on it, then both Trap gags will disappear in a cloud of smoke. No gag experience is rewarded, and the gag is lost from the toon's gag pouch. A Trap gag can only gain experience points if a Lure gag is used successfully and activates the Trap gag. Trap gags also provide a Lure stun, which increases the accuracy of Lure when there is a Trap gag in front of a cog. Gags Prestige In Toontown toons can prestige their gags to make them more powerful. The prestige bonus for Trap is increased damage. The damage increase is based off of the highest level cog in the battle. The damage is the level of the highest level cog in the battle multiplied by 3. For example, a Quicksand gag, which does 85 damage, will be used below. A maxed out prestiged Quicksand gag almost does as much as a Trap Door. * Level 1 Cog: (1 x 3 = 3) 88 damage * Level 2 Cog: (2 x 3 = 6) 91 damage * Level 3 Cog: (3 x 3 = 9) 94 damage * Level 4 Cog: (4 x 3 = 12) 97 damage * Level 5 Cog: (5 x 3 = 15) 100 damage * Level 6 Cog: (6 x 3 = 18) 103 damage * Level 7 Cog: (7 x 3 = 21) 106 damage * Level 8 Cog: (8 x 3 = 24) 109 damage * Level 9 Cog: (9 x 3 = 27) 112 damage * Level 10 Cog: (10 x 3 = 30) 115 damage * Level 11 Cog: (11 x 3 = 33) 118 damage * Level 12 Cog: (12 x 3 = 36) 121 damage * Level 13 Cog: (13 x 3 = 39) 124 damage * Level 14 Cog: (14 x 3 = 42) 127 damage * Level 15 Cog: (15 x 3 = 45) 130 damage * Level 16 Cog: (16 x 3 = 48) 133 damage * Level 17 Cog: (17 x 3 = 51) 136 damage * Level 18 Cog: (18 x 3 = 54) 139 damage Category:Gags Category:Trap